Mysteries of the Heart
by TheSilverPheonix
Summary: Ever since they were young they've always been together, her and him, him and her. Their loyalty to each other bounds like no other, but is there something more? And if so how will it turn out? Mostly JackxOC and a little bit of WillxOC.
1. Losing Yourself

**TheSilverPheonix: Hello fellow Fanfictioniers, welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean and if I did it would be way different.**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**1: Losing Yourself**

**Allie's POV**

* * *

It's funny what happens when you lose both of your parents in the same day. You slowly start to deteriorate and you lose sight of what's really going on around you, you lose yourself in the misery and pain.

That's what happened to my brother and I. We woke up and they were gone, naught a note nor any evidence of where they went or what happened. We had thought, at the moment, that they might've just gone for a walk. So we waited until they got back, but soon those minutes and hours turned into hours. It was then we realized they weren't coming back anytime soon. So trust me when I say that we weren't too happy about that, not one bit. But that's obvious isn't it?

Now, I was the closest to my parents so I had a bit more faith that they would return or had a good reason for being gone for so long. But my brother, on the other hand, had problems with them and was a little less than faithful in them. At that point we had begun to go over the possibilities of what had happened. There was a chance that they were taken, but there was no evidence of a struggle, so that was out. Unless they were taken quietly of course, but what are the chances of that?

Anyways, after that day my brother and I decided it'd be best we leave our home, just in case someone came back for us. Besides, since we were young, we could afford to stay there any longer nevertheless take care of the place on our own.

So, we gathered some necessary materials and strode right on out of the home we may never see again. We did know what to do, or where to go, so we just bartered off some passage to a place called Tortuga. Where did we get the money? We found it around the house of course.

So, back to Tortuga, let's just say that it was a horrible place to be. All you could see were men galloping everywhere, or should I say falling everywhere? You could also see women doing things I had prayed to never see again. And the smell, god, don't get me started…

And guess what? The first thing we encountered there were two men, who were looking a little bit too friendly at me for my taste. They had started to talk to us, more specifically me, and we hesitated to tell them the truth so we told them lies instead. I had never really lied before so I kind of felt bad at the moment. But all that went away once they asked if we would like to stay at their place. We told them no immediately and that made them angry, of course, so they started to advance upon us. My brother, as protective as he was, he stepped in front of me telling them to leave us alone. The men had laughed and knocked him out the way…unconscious.

Gulping a bit, I had ignored their hungry looks and ran off down the walkway. I knew they were chasing me but I didn't look back. After running for quite a bit of time, I turned to finally look back, but bumped into someone along the way. I had landed with an "Oomph!" and almost knocked myself out. It was a luck day for me then, no?

Anyways, looking up a bit irritable, I had laid my eyes upon a boy. Small, dark brown, dreadlocks came down his face, a trifold hat covering the top, and clothes that had probably seen better days. He had stared at me for a bit before offering his hand. I had stared at it for a moment before taking it thus letting him help me up. Once I was up, I remembered the men who were chasing me, and hid behind the boy. It was a bad move at the time but I wasn't thinking. Nevertheless the men had finally caught up and glared at me and the boy, who was looking between me and them. I think he seemed to understand the situation because he started to take out a sword. At that moment I had silently prayed that he knew how to use it.

After that I started to listen to the conversation between the boy and the men. The boy, who had seemed angry, asked them what they wanted with me. The men gave each other looks before taking out their own swords. I bit my lip and slowly started to back up, hoping to escape. But then again I hadn't wanted to leave the boy there with those men. So, for some reason, I had decided to stay…

Let's just say that I'm glad I did…

For in those next few minutes, with the boy and men yelling at each other, another man had come up and asked what was going on. I had turned and looked at him and then at the boy, their resemblance was noticeable. So I figured they must've been related, and I was right, for I had soon learned that the man was the boy's father, Captain Teague was his name. And the boy, whose name I had finally learned, was Jack.

Captain Teague, who was nice enough, told the men to go unless they desired to go missing, and that no one would find their bodies. He even took out his own sword for emphasis. I stood there between him and Jack, who had moved next to me, and watched what had happened. The men had given me one look, probably decided I wasn't worth it, and ran off. After that I had immediately turned around and thanked the two of them. Captain Teague then had asked me what was I doing out in a place like that (Tortuga). I don't know why, and I still don't till this day, but I had started to tell them my story.

Captain Teague had then looked at his son, who looked at him, and then they both looked at me. I had stared at them wondering what they were thinking. Jack then spoke up first questioning the whereabouts of my brother.

I don't think I had ever run so fast before….

I had run all the way to where my brother, thankfully, was still lying. He was still unconscious though and I didn't have any experience dealing with unconscious people. So basically I hadn't know what to do.

Then I heard footsteps nearby and stood up, ready to defend myself. But all was calm when I saw that it was Jack instead of another drunken man. He had taken one look at my brother and told me to follow him. And again, trusting him, he and I carried my brother to a ship on the docks. Once we were aboard Jack had called for help. A couple of men rushed over and immediately took my brother from our hands. I gave them a look and Jack reassured me that they wouldn't harm him, that they were just going to take him to a room to rest for a day or so. I nodded before a thought had come to mind. I told Jack what I was thinking and he told me that his father told him to go find me and my brother to offer a place on his ship.

I stared at him.

Then I looked off somewhere.

Then I gave him a smile and thanked him. He nodded and told me that I could stay with my brother until he had woken up. I nodded and we both headed towards the place the men had taken him.

Who knew this one day would turn out the way it did?

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Well, there you have it, the first chapter. Did you like it? I'd really like to know what you thought so go on, don't be shy, just type in what you thought below and press the necessary button –Chuckle-**

**Anyways, I'll be seeing you lot tomorrow. Until then I bid you all farewell!**


	2. Hang High and Lay Low: Part 1

**TheSilverPheonix: Hello, I'm happy to say that I've already gotten one review on this story. And again thank you** _Dionne dance_ **for reviewing. Onto the story now!**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**2: Hang High and Lay Low (Part 1)**

**Allie's POV**

* * *

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Tell me again why we stole Anamaria's boat again." He turned to look at me.

"We didn't steal it we just borrowed it, or commandeered it, nautical term." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe you took me back to Tortuga." I commented, "You know how I feel about that place."

"Yes, but you have to admit the most convenient coincidences occur…around…there." He said. He was referring to the many times, including when we first met, that we'd gone there and it turned out well. I hated to admit it, but he was right…

"Yes, but still…." I looked down, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up at Jack.

"I know Allie." He said. I gave a smile before looking behind him. Uhh….what was that?

"Jack, look behind you and down." He turned to look and his eyes widened in distress.

"Looks life we've run afoul of something…." He said looking back at me. I got up and looked at the water gushing in. Groaning, I looked Jack.

"Why must we always switch between the good and the bad luck?" I asked before grabbing two buckets which were conveniently lying nearby. I handed one to Jack and started to bucket the water out of the boat. Hopefully we could get to land before it sunk.

After a couple of seconds, however, I noticed I was the only one bucketing. I looked up at Jack, who was staring at me. I cleared my throat. He blinked and looked around.

"Uh…." He started. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're supposed to be saving ourselves from certain disaster, again I might add." I explained, "So use that bucket of yours and start saving." He nodded and started bucketing along with me. Now we were getting somewhere.

However I spoke too soon, for in the next moment another hole appeared. I sighed in frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked. Jack smiled at me.

"Luv, who am I?" He asked. I smiled a little, knowing where he was going with this.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." I answered. He nodded.

"Yes, so we are certain to get out of this predicament." He said, "In fact I have an idea."

And that's how I found myself standing atop of the mast riding a boat towards port. And let me tell you that it was quite fun to experience as well. Along the way we noticed a sign that said "Pirates ye be Warned" as well as some fellow pirates who were, unfortunately, hung nearby. Jack and I took off our tri-fold hats in respect.

"So, Captain, how are we exactly going to do this?" I asked from my spot, "This isn't a pirate port you know." He smiled.

"Luv, have faith in me, I know exactly what we're going to do." He said climbing back up to the mast, "And it's easy to do." I nodded.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Once we got near the port, with people watching in awe on both sides of us, I watched as Jack stepped off the mast with ease. He then turned to me.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand. I took it, a bit hesitantly, and jump off next to him. He smiled at me before walking off down the dock, I followed him. We were, however, stopped by a man.

"Hold it!" He said, "It cost a shilling to tie up your boat here." We all looked at the sunken boat nearby. Jack smiled. I knew he was up to something.

"Say to three shillings…" He dropped three on the man's document, "and we forget the name?" The man looked between the shillings and Jack.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs?" I began to question, I would've said more but Jack pulled me away before I could.

"It's better to not speak at all in those types of situations." He said before taking a small bag of shillings that were lying about. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

Once we got near another dock I figured what Jack's current plan of the hour was.

"Again?" I questioned. He raised an eyebrow at me before walking onwards. We stopped once being confronted by two guards, or at least I think they were guards.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." One of them said. Jack nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't know. If I see one then I'll inform you immediately." He said before trying to get around them, but he was blocked off. I knew it wouldn't work that easily…

"Say?" I asked, deciding to help out, "Why is it that two fine men such as you aren't up at the event that's going on up there?" One of the guards smiled nervously.

"S-someone has to make sure that this dock stays off-limits to civilians." He said. I smiled and looked off somewhere.

"If I many ask, wouldn't it be better to guard _that_" I pointed to one ship, "than _that_" I pointed to the one they were guarding.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, but no ship can match the speed of the Interceptor." One guard commented. I nodded, seemingly in thought.

"I think I've heard of one before…." I said, "The Black Pearl I believe." One guard scoffed.

"Yeah right, there's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor" The other guard looked at him. They then started to argue about whether the Black Pearl was real or not. Jack was already aboard the Dauntless so I just walked over to him. The guards didn't even notice.

"They should get some new guards." I thought.

"Nice distraction." Jack said looking at me. I nodded and started to examine the ship myself, that is before the guards came running up to us…again…

"Hey! You don't have permission to be aboard here mates." One of them said. I smiled and gave them him my best "I'm sorry but don't hate me" face.

"I'm sorry…" I said looking down, "We were just interested in all. It such a pretty boat…oh…I mean ship." The other guard hit the one who yelled at us. He then whispered something that sounded like "See, now you've made her sad." I chuckled internally.

"Nevertheless, what are your names?" The guard who yelled asked.

"And if I may ask what are your names?" I asked, "I hate to just be calling you guard number 1 and 2 all day." They both looked at each other.

"Murtogg"

"Mullroy" I nodded and motioned for Jack to start talking.

"And at that you may call us Smith or Smithy if you like." He said.

"Are you brother and sister?" Murtogg asked, seemingly a bit hopefully. I chuckled out loud a bit. It was disgusting yeah, but I had to keep up some act, right?

"And what is your purpose here In Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"And no lies." Murtogg added. I looked at Jack, and he at me, before we both nodded.

"Alright, we confess, it is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga" I groaned, "raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise, for me, pilfer my weasely black guts out." The guards looked between the two of us.

"We said no lies." Murtogg said.

"I think he was telling the truth." Mullroy said. Murtogg looked at him.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." He explained.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you." Jack said. I held my mouth to keep from laughing. This was priceless!

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Well, there's part one. I will put Part two up later today so expect it, alright? Alright. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will be kind enough to tell me what you think. See You Later!**


	3. Hang High and Lay Low: Part 2

**TheSilverPheonix: Like I promised, here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**3: Hang High and Lay Low (Part 2)**

**Allie's POV**

* * *

I sighed as Jack told another story of his, for which I've heard three times already, to the guards.

"And then they made me their chief." He said. I, of course, wasn't paying attention to that but as a figure fell into the water. Jack, Mullroy, and Murtogg turned towards the water. Jack looked at Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Well? Will either of you be saving her?" He asked. Mullroy shook his head.

"I can't swim." He said. I looked at Murtogg and he shook his head vigorously.

"Pride of the Kings Navy, you are." Jack said. I nodded in agreement before removing my hat, gun, and sword. I handed them to Mullroy.

"If you lose these you'll find yourself not able to hold a thing ever again." I told him. He gulped and nodded. Jack handed his effects to Murtogg before looking at me. We both nodded before diving into the water.

It was cold, and murky, but we had no trouble finding the woman. We both pulled her up towards the surface but were pulled back down. When we came back up a part of the dress the woman was wearing tore off.

"I hope she won't mind." I thought as we swam towards the docks. Once there we placed her on the docks. I grabbed belongings from Mullroy and put them in their correct places. I then watched as Murtogg examined the woman.

"She's not breathing!" He informed. Jack immediately ran over to her, dropped down on his knees, and ripped off her corset and she came to. Corsets people are the death of woman these days…

"Never would've thought of that." Murtogg commented. I looked at him.

"Then you've never been to Singapore." I told him. I then looked back at the woman and noticed what was around her neck. I dropped down next to Jack and stared at it, as did he.

"Now where did you get that?" We both asked at the same time. Then the sound of feet became clear. I looked up to see a man and some other guards coming down the dock. I stood up immediately.

"On your feet!" A man with a white wig, of course, and hat ordered. I would've protested but decided against doing that….with the guns and all…

After that I watched as another man with white hair came forwards with a blanket and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders. He took a look at Jack and me.

"Shoot them" He said. Guns were pointed at us.

"The situations we get in." I muttered towards Jack. He smiled sheepishly.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" The woman asked. I prayed to the heavens above that we would get out alive this time. The Commodore, apparently, lowered his weapon. I raised an eyebrow. Hm…that was interesting…

"I believe thanks are in order." The Commodore suddenly said and held out his hand. I looked at it warily as did Jack, but he went right on in and shook it anyways. The Commodore, like I expected, rolled up his sleeve and saw the "P" mark that was there. I gave Jack a "You are an idiot" look.

"I'll have to give him a lesson in common sense later." I thought with a shake of my head. I tuned back in and all I heard was "Pirate" before the other man, with the white hair, order for Jack to be shot. I stepped forwards but Jack pulled be back his free arm.

"Keep your guns on him men." The Commodore ordered, "Gillette! Fetch some irons!" He then rolled up Jack's sleeve more to see a sparrow.

"Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He said. I took that as my cue to speak.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I said in a very serious voice. This man wasn't making a very great first impression with me. Anyways, he stared at me for a moment, before looking back to Jack.

"Well I don't see your ship, _Captain_" He said. Jack smiled.

"Well, I'm in the market as you see." He replied. Murtogg then stepped up.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." He announced. I glared harshly at him, which caused him to back up. I gave Mullroy a look as well. He smiled nervously.

"These are his sir…" He said handing over Jack's effects rather quickly. He then hid behind Murtogg. I smirked and turned around. The Commodore was examining the items.

First the gun, "No additional powder…" Then the compass, "A compass that does point north," And finally the sword, "And I half expected it to be made out of wood." He then chuckled.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack smiled.

"But you have heard of me." He said. The Commodore rolled his eyes before looking at me.

"Let's see what we have here…" He said immediately taking a hold of my arm. I saw the look on Jack's face, it was pretty, and gave him a reassuring smile. I knew that the man wouldn't find anything on me to reveal myself.

Mumbling something, he stood up, "What is your name?" He asked. I smiled.

"Don't you want to ask a bit more politely?" I asked. He frowned before it was placed with the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"What is your name?" He repeated.

"Well since you asked so nicely, my name is Allie Graham." I said. He looked over me for a moment.

"Would you also be the woman who they call the Phoenix?" He asked. I smirked.

"Maybe…or maybe not." I said, "But it doesn't matter, does it?" He chuckled and motioned for Gillette, I believe, to clap me in irons. Then the woman came to our rescue…or at least tried to.

"Commodore, I really must protest! Pirates or not, these two saved my life." She said. The Commodore looked at her.

"One deed is not enough to redeem a man, or woman, of a lifetime of wickedness, Miss Swann." He said.

"But what about her?" She pointed at me, "She's done not a thing, and she's never shot or killed anyone, or done anything wrong. And she doesn't have the mark." It was true. I was basically here to keep Jack out of trouble, not working so far, and because…well…let's just say that he's earned my loyalty.

The Commodore sighed, "Yes she doesn't have the mark but you don't know whether she's practiced piracy or not Miss Swann." He said. I gave the woman a grateful look. At least she tried…

Wait…where was-

"Finally" I heard Jack say before wrapping his iron chain around the woman's neck. Oh…

I watched as the men raised their guns, but the other white-haired man ordered them to put them down. Jack smirked.

"I knew you would warm up to me." He said triumphantly, "Commodore, my hat and effects please." The Commodore didn't move, "Commodore!" I looked at said man.

"I suggest you do what he says…he won't hesitate." I said. He scowled but did as told. He handed the effects to the woman.

"Now, I thank you to release Allie." Jack said. The man, who was holding my arms, let me go. I walked over to Jack immediately.

"Now Elizabeth, "He continued, "It is Elizabeth, isn't it?" So that was her name…where was I when that was announced?

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth scowled. Jack smirked.

"Well Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind…" He said, "We haven't got all day you know." I watched as she turned around and started to place his stuff where they belonged. At one point it looked like she was hugging him. I looked at the Commodore to see his hurt expression.

"Oh, I know the feeling mate." I thought before looking back at Jack and Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain…Jack…Sparrow" He then pushed Elizabeth forwards, grabbed my hand and ran off down the docks into town.

"Again I say the things we get into…or should I say you drag me into?" I said once he let go of my hand. He chuckled and we continued to run.

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Well, there you have it. IF you liked it then please tell me what you liked and if not then just tell me what you didn't like…but don't be harsh now ;)**


	4. Cell Blocked

**TheSilverPheonix: Hey and welcome to another chapter of Mysteries of the Heart. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Big Announcement: I'm just going to warn tell you that only the beginning follows the storyline. Once Jack and Allie get out of Port Royal, excluding this chapter and possibly the next, then it'll change…hopefully. But some words from the original movie will be there, for they are needed, so just go along with it, okay? Okay. Now, onto the story…**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**4: Cell Blocked**

**Author's POV**

* * *

Jack and Allie ran for a few more minutes before ducking into a nearby alley. They watched as a group of soldiers ran past without even glancing their way.

"And luck strikes again." Allie thought before noticing what she was leaning on. It was a ladder…or at least she thought it was.

"I wonder…" She thought. She turned towards Jack, but he wasn't there. She narrowed her eyes, a bit angry now.

"How rude." She thought before starting to climb the ladder she was sure of was a ladder now.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." She thought reaching the top. It wasn't anything up there, but the structure was high enough for her to hide without being seen.

"Let's hope it stays that way." She thought lying on her back. There was nothing to do, so she just stared at the sky. Eventually she fell asleep…

_About 6 hours later…. _

Allie woke up to see the sky, only it was darker now. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around.

"Where am I?" She thought, a bit out of it. Once some of her senses came back she realized she was still atop of the building from earlier.

"I'm surprised no one has found me yet." She thought before her eyes widened. Jack? What happened to him?

"Uh-oh…" She thought, "Now what am I supposed to do? I don't even…" She paused, she knew where he was. So, carefully, she climbed down the ladder from before and dropped to the ground. After looking around she noticed the coast was clear. So she started to walk down a path.

"Now where is the prison?" She wondered. Jack always managed some way to get caught, so she figured he was there. But first she had to change out of these clothes…

"And quick." She thought before walking off.

…**.**

Finding clothes to fit in in Port Royal was surprisingly easy.

"And I didn't even have to steal them from some shop." She thought looking at the blasted items. She hated dresses and non-pirate hats, or basically anything that constricted movement.

"Luckily I don't have a corset." She thought before walking off into another, empty, alleyway. A few minutes later she came out with everything on.

"Hey!" A voice called out. She turned around to see two guards come up to her. On the inside she was panicking but on the outside she tried to remain calm.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked politely. The guards looked at her for a moment.

"Have you seen a lady, looks just like this?" One guard pulled out a drawn picture of what was supposed to be Allie. It was surprisingly accurate.

"I don't believe so, but I did find this odd object nearby." Allie said pointing towards a sword nearby. It was the other one she used, but she didn't need it. The guards walked over to it and examined it.

"Is it any help?" Allie asked after a moment. They looked at her.

"Yes, it looks like the one she was carrying…" One said, "She must be still in the area." The other guard nodded.

"Alright Miss, you'd best go home where you are safe." He said, "We don't want any harm to come to any citizens of Port Royal." Allie nodded quickly.

"Well then I'd best be going now, I hope you catch that woman, gentlemen." She said before walking off. Once at a safe distance she scowled.

"How did they get that?" She thought, "Glad they didn't see my face." She had her hat down the entire time so they didn't see it. Anyways, back to the current mission, she looked around to see if she could find a place suitable to be called a prison. Ah ha!

"I think that's suitable enough." She muttered. The place was small and made out of grey stone. It didn't look too clean unlike the rest of the town so it had to be the place.

"Hopefully." Allie thought before walking towards it. Once she got close enough she saw that it was being guarded…of course.

"Now that just won't due." She thought looking around for something she could use as a weapon. She'd left all her other ones hidden with her other clothes. Looking to her right, nothing, to her left, nothing…wait a moment.

"What is that?" She wondered walking closer to it. It was some kind of pole. It was thin, but thick enough to knock someone out. Smiling, Allie took that and walked over to the prison and went around it. Once there she silently walked down the side to where the guard was. Apparently he heard something because he turned. Allie took that moment to hit him in the face, thus knocking him out, with the pole. The other guard stared at her for a moment before running over to her.

"Hey!" They called watching as she ran around the Prison corner, they ran after her. After a run they stopped.

"I know you're here!" They called out, "I'm giving you till the count of three to show yourself…one…two…" A hand was placed on their shoulder. They turned around and were immediately knocked out. Allie stood over him smirking proudly.

"Oh, the guards here are so…stupid." She thought before going back around to the prison front. Before going in she grabbed the other guard and dragged him around to the back.

"There, now stay there." She silently commanded before walking back to the front. Once there she had no hesitation walking inside. There were no guards so nothing to worry about.

"For now." She thought. Someone was bound to notice that the guards who were supposed to be "guarding" the prison weren't there. Then there was a matter of time before some more came…

So basically she had to be quick about this.

"Alright, now where are you Jack?" She thought before noticing a figure lying on the ground. Upon a closer look it was revealed to be Jack, asleep apparently.

"Jack?" She called out a so he could hear. He didn't wake up…so she tried again.

"Jack?" Again no response.

"He's been like that since they dragged him in here earlier." A prisoner said from another cell, "He woke up once but then went right back down." Allie looked at them then at Jack. Looking around she noticed a candle holder (I think that's what it's called) nearby. Smiling, she grabbed a hold of that and slammed it against the cell a couple of times.

"W-what? What?" Jack said sitting up. He then groaned and grabbed his head.

"What…happened?" He muttered or slurred. Allie smiled a bit at him.

"You got caught that's what." She told him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Do I know you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes before taking off her hat. She watched as Jack's mouth dropped open before he started laughing and when I say laughing, I mean laughing.

"It's not funny Jack." Allie told him. He still laughed.

"Sorry luv," He said in between laughs, "it's just I've never seen you…" More laughter. Allie crossed her arms before standing there waiting for him to stop. Once he did, and whilst wiping a tear away, he smiled at her.

"Caught eh?" He said or questioned, "I take it you weren't then? Given by your current posture uh…location…that is." Allie nodded.

"Yeah I climb up on a building after you left me by **myself**" Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry luv, I didn't realize you were gone. Would've gone to look for you but as you can see that couldn't happen." He made a motion towards his current location, "At least you're safe."

"For now" Allie added, "Once those guards find me, if they find me, I'll probably find myself right there with you." Jack smirked.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He said.

"It is." Jack frowned, pretending to be hurt. Allie shrugged. After that she remembered what she came there to really do.

"Alright, do you know how to get this open?" She asked him. He pointed to the dog down at the end.

"It has the keys, but it's been trained apparently." He said, "Tried to get it earlier, didn't work." Allie nodded. She was about to go see if she could get the key, key word if, when she suddenly heard footsteps outside the door.

"And I was so close." She thought irritated. She gave an apologetic look at Jack before running off down the way. Looking for an exit, she found one at the end of the hall. But it was locked….

"Dang it!" She thought before an idea came to mind. Pulling her foot back she repeatedly kicked the door before it fell down.

"There's one thing to come out of all the running Jack and I do." She thought before hearing something behind her. Turning around she saw three guards staring at her. She stared at them for a moment before running off. A series of "Heys!" rang out behind her as she ran.

"Well there's no going back there." She thought. Hopefully, with the surprisingly good luck that followed the bad luck, Jack would find a way to get out of his cell.

"Hopefully…" She thought.

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Did you like it? If you did tell me that you did and you'll get your own box of….Virtual Cookies! **


	5. The Black Pearl

**TheSilverPheonix: Welcome to another chapter of my story **** I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all who've reviewed and viewed this story, it means a lot.**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**5: The Black Pearl**

**Jack's POV**

* * *

"Come here boy, come here, you want a juicy bone?" A prisoner asked the dog with the keys. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog's never going to move." I told the other prisoners. They were trying to get the dog to come to them. It was never going to work…

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of them said before going back to the dog. I shrugged and rolled around. My…thoughts…were on a certain person, Allie. Obviously, of course, she hasn't been caught since they haven't brought 'er back yet.

"A woman after me own heart." I thought. After a few minutes, bored out of my mind, I closed my eyes.

_Boom!_

My eyes snapped open. I immediately sat up. Those guns…

"I know those guns anywhere." I whispered going over to the tiny window, "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" A Prisoner asked, "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors." I smirked.

"No survivors, eh? So where do the stories come from I wonder?" Turning back towards the window, my thoughts traveled elsewhere.

"Allie…" I thought, "You shouldn't be out there, not now."

No, not now…

* * *

**Allie's POV**

* * *

I was hiding in an alleyway when I first heard the shots. I don't think my heart has ever dropped so fast.

"I'd better find a well…better…hiding place." I thought before looking around. Hm…maybe…

"Yeah, it could work." I thought. I latched myself onto a nearby window and the next before climbing up to the top. I had almost fallen, but all was good.

"Yeah, unless they find you." I thought before lying down. Though I did wince whenever I heard a gunshot or screaming.

"Oh…what have you done with the Pearl?" I thought. What have you done?

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: There you have it. Oh and I'll be posting the next chapter later on today, okay? Alright, until then I bid you all a farefarren! **


	6. Prison Break

**TheSilverPheonix: Welcome one and all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**6: Prison Break**

**Author's POV**

* * *

After a few hours it begun to get cold in the dark, damp, prison cell of Jack Sparrow. Of course he didn't care for this in the least bit. He was too worried about how to get out the situation he caught himself in. He was all alone now for the other prisoners were set free, miraculously, by a blast through their wall.

"These situations are getting more and more irritating as they go on." He thought before noticing the brown-furred dog down the way. He, however, was more focused on the set of keys dangling from its mouth.

So, taking a bone he found earlier, he stuck it between the cell bars and began to call for the animal.

"Come on doggy, it's just you and 'ol Jack now." He called. The dog started to come nearer, so it was apparently interested.

"Come on, a bit closer now." Jack urged on, "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." A sudden crash suddenly occurred, so in a fit of fright, the dog ran off. Jack stared after it, shocked.

"No! I didn't mean it! I didn't…" Another crash occurred as a body was thrown down the nearby stairs. Jack stared at it before noticing the figures that were coming in.

"This ain't the Armory." A familiar voice complained. The voice belonged to a member of the Black Pearl, Twigg. The other figure turned and saw Jack looking out his cell. His name was Koehler; he was also a member of the Black Pearl.

"Well…well…well…." He said walking towards the cell, "look what we have here. Captain Jack Sparrow…" Jack looked up at him. Since he was sitting down there was a bit of an unfair height distance, but that's not what he was worrying about.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on that godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." Twigg commented, "His fortunes haven't improved much." Jack never mentioned that Allie was with him at the time, but he didn't have to either.

"Where's the girl, eh?" Koehler asked, "She was also with you on that island, wasn't she?" Jack still sat there, quiet as a mouse. Koehler and Twigg raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so no answer…" Koehler said, "something must've 'appened then."

"Maybe she left him." Twigg suggested, "It'd make more sense than her staying." Since the light in the prison was so dim it made it bit hard to see Jack's eyes darkening in anger.

"You know, mates, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." You could clearly hear the malice in his voice. But that didn't matter, for it soon changed to surprise once a skeleton hand was wrapped around his throat.

"So there is a curse?" He whispered, "Interesting…" His throat was let go at that.

"You know nothing of hell." Koehler said before he and Twigg left the building. Jack stared after them, he was still shocked.

"That was very interesting." He muttered.

* * *

**Allie's POV**

* * *

I was lying underneath some sheets I found nearby, since it was a bit cold out, when I noted that all was quiet. I suppose listening to gunshots for hours does mess a person up a bit. But anyways, since the fighting was over, I decided to check out the scenery for a bit. I waltzed over to the corner of the building and peeked around it. It would be idiotic of me not to be on the lookout for guards.

"Even with all of this happened they probably haven't forgotten about me." I thought. Unless they thought I was dead. That would be good on my case, because they wouldn't be looking for me. After that thought I looked around a bit, stepping over dead bodies, before coming to one that seemed familiar.

"Now, where have I seen you before?" I wondered before nudging him in his side. That didn't work.

"Okay then, let's try something else." I thought before kneeling down beside him. I raised a hand and smacked him across his face.

"Ugh…." He groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes to the world and the bright light of the sky.

"Hello mate." I said with a smile. He stared at me for a moment, grogginess still upon him, before sprinting up. His expression changed to one of hate.

"Who are you?" He asked. I stood up and stared at him for a moment. He seemed so familiar, but I can't put my finger on who he reminded me of.

"I said who are you?" He repeated more forcefully. I chuckled and gave a bow.

"Allie, Allie Graham." I introduced, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Allie?" He repeated, "That pirate, Jack, he mentioned you before we fought." I raised an eyebrow.

"You fought him?" I asked incredulously, "Son you must be incredibly stupid or incredibly brave. Obviously with his current location something must've happened."

"For a pirate, you sure don't speak like one." He commented lowering his defense. I gave him a small smile.

"Well not all pirates started out as pirates mate." I said, "And with that being said, I have to go check to see if Jack is still in prison. Do me a favor, if you could, don't tell anyone you saw me." And at that I walked off.

"Hopefully the boy isn't an idiot and will keep his mouth shut." I thought.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

After trying once again to get that mangy mutt over 'ere, and failing in the process, I decided to try other methods of escape. Currently I was picking the lock with a bone I found earlier on.

"Come on, open already." I thought before pausing. The sudden sound of a door opening filled the prison. So, thinking quickly, I laid down on the ground. With my eyes close I heard footsteps approaching but didn't see who they belonged to.

"Jack, I know you're awake." Allie's voice rang, "So you can stop the act. The guard that was outside is dead anyways, and most likely most of the others, so it'll probably take a while for some new ones to come about." And at that I sat up.

"Well that's helpful information luv." I said, "Now, if you could, would you try and get me out of 'ere? I've already started as you can see." I pointed towards the bone. She raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"Jack, you can't pick this kind of lock with this." She commented, "You need something thinner, like a key, or a thinner bone." This time I raised my eyebrow. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked, "I know some things about locks, it's a given." After that I watched as she looked around for something, preferably to me a something that will get me out of 'ere.

"There aren't too many thin, pointy, objects around here." She commented. I rolled my eyes.

"The only thing these people have enough wits to do." I said. She chuckled before turning towards the stairs for another sound of footsteps came about. I, like I did with Ally, lied down while she hid around a corner. And once again I couldn't see who had come in.

"You. Sparrow!" A familiar voice called. Taking a peek I saw it was the whelp from earlier.

"Aye?" I said raising my head.

"You are familiar with that ship, right?" He asked, "The Black Pearl?" I started picking my nails.

"I've heard of it." I answered.

"Where does it make berth?" He asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Allie questioned, coming from her hiding place, "Haven't you heard the stories?" The whelp looked confused at most. I rolled my eyes.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta." I explained, "It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"Which I've concluded that someone was lost when they found it." Allie commented.

"Well, the ships real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place." The Boy said, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" I asked.

"Because you're a pirate." I smirked.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" I asked. He growled.

"Never! They took Miss Swann." He seethed. Allie and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in for me." I said. And at that he turned to Allie, who shook her head immediately.

"Sorry, I can't tell you where it is." She said. The whelp sighed before looking back at me.

"Well, I can get you out of here." He said. I raised an eyebrow, interesting.

"How's that, the key's run off." I said. He turned and picked up a bench, he then placed it at the bottom of the cell door. What was he doing?

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He explained, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." I nodded, even more interested now.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked up from his actions.

"Will Turner." He answered.

"Is that short for William by any chance?" Allie asked. Will nodded his head slowly.

"And named after your father, correct?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes." He answered. I looked at Allie and she at me, I knew that she knew what I was thinking at that moment.

"Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" I stuck my hand through the cell bars. He stared at for a moment before shaking it.

"Agreed." He said.

"Agreed, now get me out of here." After a push or so the cell door lifted, like he it would, and I was free.

"Someone might've heard that, It'd best if we leave." Allie said heading over to the stairs.

"No without my effects." I said. After gathering all of that we all hurried out.

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Wow! That's a lot of writing, but I like it better than the original, what say you? Anyways, till we meet again I bid you all adieu! **


	7. All Aboard the Interceptor

**TheSilverPheonix: Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Mysteries of the Heart. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**7: All Aboard the Interceptor**

**Allie's POV**

* * *

Minutes after Jack, Will, and I escaped we found ourselves by the docks. We were looking for a ship to get out of this god-awful place with. I had my eye on the boat those idiot guards mentioned earlier, the Interceptor. And apparently so did Jack.

"So we're going to steal that ship?" Will questioned pointing to it. Jack and I shook our heads.

"No, we're going to commandeer that ship." Jack corrected. Will gave me a look, I shrugged.

"Apparently it's a nautical term." I said. He nodded and turned to Jack who turned to him.

"Quick question, how far are you willing to go for this girl?" He asked. A determined look set upon Will's face at that.

"I'd die for her." He answered. I couldn't help but smile at that. So little words but such a huge meaning.

"Allie?" Knocked out of my thoughts, I looked at Jack. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I said what about you?" He asked, "Because you know what's going to eventually come, correct?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I know what's coming." I answered before smiling, "And I'm ready for it." He nodded.

"Good to know."

**….**

"Jack, remind me to thank you for this later on." I said. We were currently under a turned over boat, in the water, headed towards the Dauntless.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will muttered. Jack took a glance at him.

"It's amazing how often those two traits coincide." He retorted.

"Could your ego get any bigger?" I questioned. He sent a glare my way before we reached the ship. He climbed up first, then Will who helped me aboard.

"Everyone remain calm!" Jack shouted towards the sailors, "We are taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will said coming up beside him. I sighed and turned towards him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" I asked, "Aye? Avast? What pirate says that?"

"Sorry…" He muttered. Shaking my head, I turned back to the laughing crew.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a _girl_" One man commented, "You'll never make it out of the bay!" He was about to laugh, again, but suddenly found a pistol in his face.

"Would a trip to Davy Jones Locker change your mind about women pirates, eh?" I asked, "Because I'm sure it helped the last person who made such a comment towards me." He looked down at the pistol and then behind me.

"Don't look at me, mate, you said it." Jack commented. I smirked.

**…..**

"Funny, how idiotic civilized men can be." I commented watching as the sexist man try to contact the Commodore.

"Hey!" Will said in vindication, to which I gave him an "I'm sorry" smile.

Turning back around, I saw the vastly approaching Interceptor. So, sticking to the plan, I ran to the predetermined hiding place: behind some large crates and barrels. A few seconds later, Jack and Will joined me. And not a second after; Norrington and his crew were aboard the ship. Once they turned around we snuck over to the loosened ropes Will did earlier. Looking at them, I saw that only two were loosened. I turned and glared at Will, who smiled sheepishly again.

"This is nothing to worry about luv." Jack said, "Come on." And at that he wrapped an arm around my waist, which I had nothing to say towards, and I wrapped my arm around his neck, which again nothing to say, before we all swung over to the Interceptor. Once we landed, and Jack let me go, I walked over to Will and hit him in his arm.

"What were you doing?" I asked, "I could've had five ropes done in the time that we had."

"Sorry, it's not like I've had much practice with this sort of thing." He said, "You know, being a blacksmith's apprentice in all." I opened my mouth to comment when Jack's voice knocked me out of it.

"Thank you, Commodore, for helping us get ready to make way!" He shouted, "We would've had a hard time of it by ourselves!" I nodded and looked at the Commodore, who I could see, even from here, was clearly angry.

"Who's the worst pirate you've ever seen now?" I called out with a smile. Jack laughed as we made our way away from the Dauntless and Port Royal.

"This is going to be fun." I thought.

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter folks. Remember to tell me what you think.**


	8. Getting to Know William: Part 1

**TheSilverPheonix: This is one of the many, maybe, chapters that are totally non-plot related, except for a few comments and such.**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**8: Getting to Know William (Part 1)**

**Allie's POV**

* * *

Once we got away from the Commodore and his folk, and Jack's little talk with Will, I walked over to the side deck and watched the waves beneath the ship. It always fascinated me how they moved in perfect rhythm with it and the wind. It was marvelous.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Will's voice said from behind me. I turned to him as he walked up next to me. I guess he was done with his work, for now.

"Yeah, I love the sea." I said, "Freedom and the whole world to explore." He nodded, agreeing.

"You said, earlier, that some pirates weren't always pirates at first." He said before glancing at me, "Does that apply to you?" I gave a smile.

"Well looks like you're smarter than you act." I said, "Anyways, the answer is yes. I wasn't always a pirate." He nodded again.

"What happened?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He turned fully towards me.

"What happened that caused you to become a pirate?" He asked, "I'm just curious to know…but you don't have to tell me." I stood there for a moment, contemplating my answer.

"Well, it's a long story." I said, "Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded. So, sighing, I began my painful story….

….

"I'm sorry for your lost." Will said awkwardly placing a hand on my shoulder. I stared at it and laughed.

"You are horrible at comforting people." I said. He smiled, amused.

"Hey! It's not my fault." He said, "I haven't had much practice." I nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'll get a lot of practice once we save…Miss Swann, was it?" I asked. He nodded before looking towards the sea, a faraway look in his eyes.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I really do." He said, "I've loved her for a long time now, it'll be 5 years in a few months." I gaped at him.

"Did you just say 5 years?" I asked, "Why haven't you said anything? I can't imagine waiting that long." He raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm assuming you've told you-know-who about how you feel?" He asked. I froze and looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout." I said. He chuckled.

"Just like you can tell how I feel for Elizabeth, I can tell how you feel for him." He said, "When you're in love, you can easily tell if another is as well." I said naught a word and turned towards the sea.

"You won't tell him, will you?" I asked after a minute or two.

"You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Well, there you have it. Once you've reviewed the next chapter, tell me what you think of them both, aright?**


	9. Getting to Know William: Part 2

**TheSilverPheonix: Welcome to the next chapter I promised you! I AM on a roll ;)**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**9: Getting to Know William (Part 2)**

**Author's POV**

* * *

Allie, earlier, had challenged Will to a duel. The person who lost had the job of cleaning the ship for the week. So far Allie was winning.

"I've been practicing since I was young William." She said clashing her sword with his. She used her other hand to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"So have I." He said moving to the left, to which she moved to the right. They clashed swords again.

"You taught yourself?" She asked, interested.

"Yep, 3 three hours per day." He said. She nodded whilst moving forwards, clashing swords once again.

"Impressive." She said with a smile, "I was taught by various people. So I know all different sorts of techniques….like…." She moved in a way that confused Will, thus distracting him. At the last moment she thrust her sword into his face but not touching it.

"I win." She said, "Looks like you have cleaning duties for this week."

"You'll have to teach me that." He said, "Quite a good distraction given how odd it is." She smiled.

"You'll have to remind me." She said, "If we ever meet again after all this." She made a motion towards the air around her hinting at their situation.

"Or if we live." He added. Allie smiled.

"I'm sure we will. Jack has a way of getting out the most difficult situations." She said looking at said man by the helm. After a moment he noticed the staring and raised an eyebrow, to which she chuckled at.

"Well hopefully he'll get us out of this one alive." Will said, "So, I meant to ask earlier, but is because of…it….that you're here with him?" She looked at him, a dark look in her eyes.

"No, well not entirely." She said, "A long while ago, I was sick…very sick….Jack had left the healing up to the doctors on the ship, but they couldn't help. So, one day, he came back with some strange fruit, I didn't want to eat it at all, but eventually I did. It wasn't bad, and the thing is that I started to get better after that. He told me that it was supposed to help with some harmless sicknesses." She gave a smile, "After that I promised myself that I would leave him under any circumstances." Will stood there, silent.

"Never would've thought him as that type of person, to care about others." He said after a moment. She looked at him.

"You just got to get to know him." She said, "It just takes time." He nodded before going off to some duties that needed completed. She, however, stood there for a moment before turning towards the forecastle deck, her thoughts elsewhere now.

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed that chapter folks! I'll see you all Sunday.**


	10. Tortuga and Room Arrangements

**TheSilverPheonix: Hello! Welcome to another chapter for Mysteries of the Heart. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: And if you want to check out my other stories, you can. It'd be most appreciated if you did.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Mysteries of the Heart**

**9: Tortuga and Room Arrangements**

**Author's POV**

* * *

After a few hours within nightfall they made it to Tortuga.

"It is a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Allie scoffed.

"Yeah, a proliferous bouquet of disgust and unmentionables." Jack gave her a look before stealing a stick from some drunken…or dead…man.

"So, what do you think" The question was pointed towards Will.

"It'll linger." He answered.

"It always does." Allie commented still disgusted.

"I'll tell you mates." Jack said, continuing his speech, "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He then paused, seeing someone of interest, "Scarlett!" The lady turned around, with a smirk, and strode over. Jack was about to open his mouth before being slapped.

"Not sure I deserved that." He muttered before seeing someone else, "Giselle!" This lady also smirked and motioned her head towards Scarlett.

"Who was she?" Jack gave her a confused look.

"What?" That's all he got out before being slapped again. Allie and Will were behind him, laughing. Jack turned to them.

"Did you deserve that one, Jack?" Will asked. Jack rubbed his cheek, trying to soothe it.

"I may have deserved that." He then started walking towards what looked like a pig sty, given the pigs and smell.

"Let's hope we get to leave soon." Jack said staring at two men who had been looking their way or Allie's way. But they walked away as soon as they both started to pull out their swords.

"We are leaving with a crew, right?" Will asked. Allie looked at him, giving him a serious look.

"No, were leaving with two penguins." She said before following Jack, who had begun to walk again. Will followed soon after.

"It just so happens, "Jack continued, "That Allie and I know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga." Allie gave him a look.

"You don't mean…." Jack smiled with a nod.

"Yep, come along and you'll see." They continued, picking up two buckets of water along the way, before finding their target. Jack, being in line first, threw his bucket of water on top of the sleeping man. The cold rush of the water immediately woke him up.

"Cure you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He shouted looking around before noticing the three in front of him, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping….'tis bad luck." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I see you're as superstitious as always Mr. Gibbs." The man looked over at her, a grin on his face.

"Allie!" He said, "tis been a while." He then took a glance as Jack, "Still with him I see." Jack glared whilst she laughed.

"Can't give him up just yet." She said.

"Nevertheless…" Jack started, "With this whole bad luck situation, I fortunately know how to counter it: The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Mr. Gibbs took a moment, to process it, before nodding.

"That'll about do it!" Will then emptied his bucket onto him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He sputtered.

"That was for the smell." Will explained. Mr. Gibbs stared at him before shrugging.

* * *

**Allie's POV**

* * *

A few minutes later we were in the Faithful Bride. Mr. Gibbs and I were sitting at a table whilst Will was standing nearby.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said to him once coming back with the drinks. He placed them on the table before doing what I call his cup-trick.

"Just the one." He warned after a moment. I rolled my eyes and looked off somewhere else.

"Best make it last, then." Mr. Gibbs said, "Now…what's the nature o' this venture o' yours" Jack looked around for a moment.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." He whispered. I watched as Mr. Gibbs started to choke. I chuckled before patting his back.

"Thanks." He muttered. I nodded before looking back at Jack.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." He continued. Once recovering, Mr. Gibbs gave him an incredulous look.

"Jack…it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the stories of the Black Pearl." Jack gave me a look before turning back around.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to." He reasoned, "Now all I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, or to strike a bargain with one." Mr. Gibbs countered. Jack grinned.

"Well then, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool!" Mr. Gibbs and I gave him a "Really?" look.

"Prove me wrong then! What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Mr. Gibbs asked. Now Jack's grinned settled into a smirk.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." I blinked, immediately knowing what he was talking about. I turned and caught Will's eye. I stared at him, and him at me, for a minute before we both turned around. This isn't the first time Jack has put himself before others….but why do I feel so bad about this one?

"Maybe it's because his father was one of the closest people to you, besides Jack, on the Pearl before being sent to the bottom of the sea." I thought, "And the thought of putting his son through something like this…seems like betraying him." I gave a small smile. Seems like a logical reason, albeit a perfect one.

Anyways, I found myself looking at Will again and started to laugh. He was being pushed up on by some overweighed wench. His eyes were wide in shock and fear and I had to cover my mouth from laughing even harder. Apparently he heard me because he sent me glare. I grinned.

"Help me." He mouthed trying to push the wench off of him. I thought for a moment: Help him or Watch this hilarious scene?

"Alright." I said, a grin on my face, before getting up. I waltzed over to him but not before letting out a small chuckle.

"Oi!" I said to the woman, "Hands off the merchandise. Go find your own, this one is taken." And to add emphasis I took out my pistol. She, even drunken, knew better than to push it so she wobbled off. I laughed putting the pistol back in its pocket. I then turned to Will, who looked relieved.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded.

"Anytime….unless I feel as if it's too funny to interfere in." He glared at me. I gave a smile. We then started to chat about random things, including Elizabeth. I didn't notice Jack and Mr. Gibbs looking at us.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

I watched as Allie and Will chatted, after she sent that wench away. I don't know why, but I felt a bit irritated by their closeness as of recent. And I hated not knowing things….

"Tis there something wrong, Jack?" Gibbs asked a smile on his face. Why was he smiling?

"Not a thing, mate." I said before getting up, "well, you gather the crew and we'll set sail in the mornin'." He nodded, a smile still on his face, before walking off. I turned to Allie and Will, who were still talking. I pushed down the urge to scowl and walked over, placing a fake smile upon my face.

"Well!" I announced, "Gibbs is going to find us a crew and, hopefully, by mornin' we'll set sail." They both looked relieved at the news.

"Great, less time to be here the better." Allie commented, "So? Are you going to be booking the rooms?" Will took a look at her.

"Rooms?" He questioned, "Aren't we going to, you know, sleep on the Interceptor?" I laughed.

"Why of course not boy." I said, "We 'ave to stay 'ere for tis is the meeting place, savvy?" Will nodded and looked around.

"Are the rooms as bad as this place?" He asked, more so Allie than I. She chuckled.

"Surprisingly they keep them clean here." She said. He nodded and I smiled.

"Well, whilst Allie and I go and book rooms, you can wait here." I told Will before dragging Allie off. It wasn't that I needed the lass with me, it's just….nevermind…

"Why can't I stay over there?" She asked, "Do you really need me to go book rooms with Jack?" I stopped and stared.

"Yes, I need you to…determine….what floor we're on." I said. She crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh…." She said before shaking her head, "You know what it really doesn't matter, let's get this over with" I nodded and we continued on our way.

…

"Alright, now…." I said as we reached our rooms, "Allie and I will be in this room 'ere and the welp will be in that room there."

"Actually I would rather not stay in the same room as you Jack." Allie said. I was turned around so she didn't see the expression on my face, thankfully….

"Oh…" I said, "Tis there any reason why that is?" She gave me a "Really?" look.

"Jack, the last time I did that, and it was because we were leaving really early the next morning, you left in the middle of the night, came back drunk, and smelling like a wench and rum." She explained, "What if something happened to me? Hello? Practically defenseless when I'm sleeping. Anyways, just so you can do whatever it is you want to do tonight, be it with a wench or not, I'll be in Will's room." She then took the keys from Will and walked towards the room. I turned to the whelp and he shrugged before walking off after her, closing the door behind him when he reached her.

Sighing, I took my keys and unlocked the door and stepped in.

'Tis going to be a long night….

* * *

**TheSilverPheonix: Is it me or does Jack sound jealous of our poor friend Will? And what about Allie, is she using Will as an excuse to get away from Jack…if that's what she's trying to do? Tell me in your review! Until tomorrow, I bid you all adieu…**


End file.
